The New Guy
by nicranger
Summary: So I was just a guy who had a pretty dull and overall sucky life. Then I apparently die and now find myself drafted into a war and fighting for my life along with the galaxy with some space soldier girl and a motley crew of alien cohorts all to stop some guy called Seren! Not even counting the fact that I got some weird new powers! I wish I had my old life back. (Not Self-Insert!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is going to be my first Mass Effect story so try and give me your honest opinion on it alright?**

"You bastard!" I yelled as I punched yet another guy in the face sending blood and even some teeth flying as he went down like the three before him.

When I went out drinking with my friends I never expected getting into a brawl over something as stupid as taking some guys seat. Sadly this isn't the first time I've gotten into a fight for something as stupid as this. Hell I got into a fight with some schmuck just last weak after I accidently stepped on his foot while I was passing by!

My name was Nick Ashden, a twenty four year old who worked a few dead-end jobs that also had notorious reputation for street fighting. I stood about six foot one, had tanned skin and a lightly tanned skin tone. My hair was dark brown with died in blue streaks and reached down to my shoulders in a wild mane like fashion. I also had heterchromia with my left eye being blue and the right being a bright green.

Back to my little bar brawl.

As the fourth guy went down I ducked down avoiding a chair the fifth guy of the original six man group had swung at my head. Missing me threw him off balance and I used this to my advantage as I did a low sweep kick brining him onto his back with a loud thud. Before he could get up I dropped an elbow to his face, breaking his nose and knocking him out.

I take a quick look around and observe my handiwork. The first guy, the one who started this, was laying in font of the bar counter bleeding from a head wound he got when I slammed his face into the counter. Meathead number two was in the wreckage of a wooden table I had choke slammed him into. Asshole number three was groaning on the floor a bit away from the others as I had broke his left arm at the elbow and shattered his right knee with a kick. And asshole number four and five were already dealt with leaving one more guy.

This one appeared to be smarter than his buddies though as he quickly backed off with his hands held up in surrender. I huffed at him thinking how big of a wuss he was. Then I looked down at my clothes and frowned hard. My favorite blue zip up hoodie was streaked with some blood from the guys I had just fought though my undershirt was fine, my jeans had a tear in the left side near my calf's, luckily my brown steel toed boots were fine as well as the six inch hunting knife I had strapped to my right side. Thankfully I didn't have to use it this time.

I didn't get to savor my victory though as The bartender/owner of the bar spoke up, "Hey! I don't want fighting in my bar! Get out!"

Not bothering to argue I just leave. It was raining outside so I pulled up my hoodie and started walking in no particular direction. During this time I started to re-evaluate my life for the thousandth time.

How had it come to this? In school I was fairly average as far as the experience goes, never was the smartest in any subject, never a star athlete, though I never had any real friends, nothing. Family was okay so no problems there. But I was far from the normal guy. It was seen when I was very young that I was a born fighter. I never had any real training but it was almost like second nature when it came to fighting. I took great pride and joy in fighting as it just gave me the biggest rush imaginable.

Figuring I could use my talent later on in life I started training whenever possible. Then when I graduated high school I tried to join the army. But I was instantly rejected due to my record of fighting. They deemed me too "unstable" for service. It was at that point everything started going down hill. I tried to get a job in anything related to fighting but was always rejected and ended up working some dead end job only to be fired a few weeks later for one reason or another.

Asking my family for help was not an option as it just proved I couldn't make it on my own and would include swallowing my pride which was almost impossible. Even so called "friends" only called me such so I could play bodyguard to them only to be ditched later on. Them leaving me hanging in the bar was proof of that.

Looking up in the sky I see a few bolts of lightning and feel the cold rain pelting my face.

"Life is a bitch. Can my life get any worse?"

As if some divine deity had heard my question and decided to answer it a bolt of lightning struck me. Yet right before it hit my entire life flashed before my eyes both figuratively and literally.

The last thing that crossed my mind before it all went dark was, 'Fuck me.'

All I could see was black. There were no pearly whit gates or flaming pits, just black. If this was purgatory I was going to be pissed. Getting struck by a bolt of lightning was not the most ideal way to go in my opinion. It seemed more like a great big fuck you from mother nature in my opinion. Yet when I died I expected something a little... more.

Now I'm not saying I was a goodie goodie kind of guy but I was no where near being the worst person that had ever walked the face of the planet. I really hope this was some waiting area for judgment rather than where I would spend the rest of eternity. Blackness I could deal with but I would at least want someone to talk to.

My prayers were apparently answered as I saw a light that progressively got brighter. Then sound started to filter in but it wasn't soothing in the least. In fact it sounded as if I was in a warzone. Then I started to actually feel things, like I was lying down on something that felt like dirt. The light then got brighter and I realized I was opening my eyes.

At first my sight was blurry but after a couple of blinks my vision cleared and I found myself on some dirt patch that was blackened. This was really weird as last I checked I was walking down a concrete street.

I slowly got up from my prone position on the ground. Though I felt completely fine, a little better than fine actually! Looking around my little hype moment was broken as found myself staring at a bunch of human corpses mixed in with some robotic... things. The sight nearly made me lose my lunch but I held it in. I think I actually fell into a warzone.

At this point I was near freaking out wondering how I got hand what the fuck was going on. But life being the unmerciful fuck it is decided to throw me a curve ball.

A shot came right by my nose to hit the beside me. Turning in the shots direction I see one of those robot thin aiming some type of rifle at me. Thinking quickly I roll to the side, avoiding another shot. This apparently angered the thing as it charged at me roaring. I ted for the right moment. When it was right on top of me I leaped forward and shoulder tackled it at the knees bring the thing down to the ground.

Before it could recover I drew my hunting knife and jumped on its back driving the blade into the neck joint. This didn't kill it though. Intead the damn the threw me off like I was nothing. Getting a little desperate I look around something I can use to kill this thing. My eyes then land on one of the rifles laying around. Not wasting a second I lunge for the weapon scooping it up and turning around to shoot the damn thing only to see that it had already recovered with its weapon aiming right at me.

When it fired I raised my right hand in a desperate attempt to protect myself only to be shocked beyond all belief as a glowing green shield appeared and blocked the shot. This shocked me to the core as I never knew that I could do this or such a thing was even possible. Apparently this shocked my attacker as well since they didn't fire again and just seemed to be staring at the barrier I had created.

I wasn't going to waste this opportunity. Brining my rifle up the barrier slowly fades as I look through the sights and take aim at the things chest. Then just as the barrier fades I let loose a hail of fire. There wasn't nearly as much recoil as I thought and this thing wasn't shooting bullets like I had expected. The thing had a shield apparently as the first few shots bounced harmlessly off of it but eventually broke through and tore into the thing.

Its chest exploded in a shower of fluid and metal before falling forward onto its front. I slowly approached its down form with my rifle still trained on it just in case it wasn't truly dead and decide to jump back up to attack me. I've seen plenty of horror movies to know that shit can happen. But upon looking at it and realizing it was actually dead I take a knee beside it and lay my weapon on the ground.

Looking it over I spot my knife still in the same place it was before when I stabbed it. Reaching out to take it I grab the handle only for a shock to travel through me upon contact as I see the knife start to glow in the same green glow I had used earlier to make the shield.

Images and words started to rush through my mind almost overwhelmed me. Information on just about everything from the different species to the technology used in this time was seemingly implanted in my brain. As quickly as it came it left but the information I saw stayed. I eventually regained focus realized that the knife was now in my hand but it looked way different than when I last saw it.

The blade was longer now at about eighteen inches with the blade having a serrated edge. Glowing green symbols that I now knew were Prothean danced along the blade. Then there was his arm. His right arm up to his elbow was now visible as the sleeve looked to be burned off showing the tanned skin beneath with the same Prothean symbols as on the blade glowing on his skin. I could only stare for a good minute before the glow died off. The symbols on the blade disappeared but on my arm where the symbols once were now lied black tattoo like marks.

Now I could have been there all day wondering what the hell had just happened but decided to just say 'fuck it' and move on. I now knew there were a lot more of these Geth fuckers running around and if I wanted to live I needed to get the hell out of here.

So I sheathed my blade in my newly configured scabbard which instead of being made of leather like before was now made of some bronze looking metal. I then proceeded to scour the bodies around me and came away with some more ammo for what I now knew was a Tsunami assault rifle, and also a Naginata sniper rifle. Also took a few high explosive grenades.

During my search I managed to snag an Omni-tool. Now this thing was fucking sweet as it was basically an all in one machine right on your wrist! I think mine was a Logic Arrest model. I didn't take any armor as all of the armor the guys were wearing was basically scrapped. I had a pouch of ammo at my side, a sniper rifle slung across my back and my assault rifle at the ready. Taking one last look at the dead men behind me I say a quick prayer for them and walk off to where the nearest civilization should be. I only hope its still standing when I get there.

 **Well there it is. Yes this guy has no idea what Mass Effect is since I have noticed most fic's like this usually have the guy having played or knowing what Mass Effect is I decided to throw a guy in who has no idea about the storyline of the game. Review and/or PM me. Until then, Nicranger out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's the next chapter!**

As I walked trying to find civilization I ran through all of the new information in my head. Not because I needed to but just so I didn't have to focus on all of the dead bodies I came across. Most were human and not just soldiers but women and children as well! Not only that but these 'Geth' fuckers shot them in the back nine times out of ten!

I occasionally heard fighting in the distance but decided to not investigate. All I could figure out was that the Geth were some kind of synthetic race that came here for something. What it is I don't know or care as surviving was a much more important goal at the moment.

Turns out all the information I got was only from a Geth grunt and therefore only got enough info to get by. The First Contact War was really something to go through. Turians were dicks!

My luck didn't last long though as I eventually found myself on a small cliff looking from where I could see a small firefight going on between the Geth and three humans. Pulling out my sniper I use the scope to get a better look at the three and see it was two women and one guy. One of the women was wearing the same armor as the soldiers I had already seen but the second woman and the guy were wearing different and more advanced looking armor.

The women who I assumed to be the leader was at the front, from the scope I could see she had long auburn hair and dark green eyes with a lightly tanned skin tone. Her form was hidden by her armor but if it was form fitting I'd say she had a pretty athletic build. The other women, who I guessed was part of the planets defenses due to her armor, had a similar build to the first women yet more defined curves. Again a guess due to her armor. She had fairly pale skin, shorter black hair and hazel eyes. Finally the only man of the group was a pretty well built guy, with fair skin and black hair done short with blue eyes.

As they were fighting the Geth in front of them they didn't notice as another group was coming up from behind. I couldn't just let them gunned down so I focused my snipers sights on the Geth and suddenly my vision changed. As I zeroed in on the lead Geth a bunch of numerical passed in front of my eyes.

My brain somehow was able to process all of this information in under a few seconds and when it did it all became clear. The numbers were showing me wear the weak points on the Geth's shields were and what type of weaponry they were using down to the date it was made! Creepy but helpful. Wonder if I'm a cyborg now? Not important!

Focusing back on my self assigned task I refocus my aim on the supposed weakest point on the lead Geth and fire one round. I figured I would need another round for after the shield broke but to my surprise the round flew straight through the shield, hitting the Geth and taking it down all in one shot!

I don't know how or why I got these insane computer powers but by God I love them!

The death of the lead Geth in one shot not only shocked me but apparently the other Geth as they had all stopped and were staring at the body of their fallen comrade. I took this opportunity to take out four more before the rest realized what was happening and broke for cover. Out of the original fifteen that were in the group ten remained.

During this the three human soldiers had finished up with the first group and were now mopping up the second. They finished cleaning up the second group in a matter of minutes. Yet just as I was about to go off on my merry way a shot grazed my shoulder and ripped a hole in my hoodie.

Apparently the three spotted me and were now aiming at me though how they managed to get a shot at me from this far without a sniper rifle is beyond me. Just then my Omni-Tool lit up for communication. Maybe they could give me a better clue as to what the hell's going on here.

"Uh hi?" I ask into the device on my wrist.

"Who are you?" Demanded the auburn haired women. Wow straight to the point huh?

"That depends, who are _you_." I responded. If your rude to me I'll be rude right back no matter who you are!

"I am Commander Shepard here on behalf of the Council. Now tell me who you are before I have Kaiden put a round into your skull."

"Names Nick Ashden. Here on behalf of myself and whatever power that brought my ass here. Now I know who you are and the guy beside you but whose the women to your right who looks to be giving me the finger?"

"Ashley and yes she is giving you the finger. Why I don't know as she won't elaborate."

"Good to know. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go find a way off this planet before I end up getting shot by either you or the Geth." I say while giving my own middle finger to the now named Ashley. Why the fuck was she doing that anyway?

"Wait! We can help you if you can come down to our position." Shepard tried to convince me but I wasn't buying it. I don't know her and wasn't about to trust a stranger with my survival.

"Sorry sweetheart but I don't know or trust you. Maybe I'll see you some other time!"

And like that I cut the connection and started to walk off staying low just in case that guy Kaiden decided to shoot me still.

I didn't run into anymore trouble but I finally found a hangar with a single ship in it. Looked really sleek to. Obsidian black with yellow trimming around the wings and nose. Overall it had the appearance of a bird of prey and my 'computer sense' as I've been calling it pointed out that this baby was a prototype stealth ship. Only problem is that it was being watched over by at least thirty Geth and two Geth Colossus.

Now I could have just gone on to find some other ship but I wanted that one. And with God as my witness I was gonna get it! Now I just needed to figure out how the Hell I was going to pull it off!

Looking at where the Geth were set up I saw one all by his lonesome near the back. Too bad I couldn't get to him unless I was invisible as there seemed to be no cover what so ever. A green glow caught my attention as I looked at my right arm to see the symbols were glowing once again. Curiously I clench my hand and almost like Predator the light around my arm starts to bend until my arm becomes nearly invisible! While I could still see the faint outline and ripple effect when I move it as long as I moved slowly it wouldn't be noticed.

Getting an idea I focus on making the same effect on my arm spread throughout my whole body. it took a minute or two but I eventually got the effect to encompass my whole body. Making sure it was stable I start to slowly make my way around the Geth towards the one at the back.

Once I was directly behind him I draw my knife and instantly feel a change in my energy, as if just holding the blade somehow boosted my new powers and made them stronger. Ignoring this little discovery for now I wait for a second before finally leaping up to drive my blade into one of the joints near the top of the torso. It was an instant shutdown so the Geth made no sound as it perished.

The same effect happened once again as information passed from the fallen Geth and into my brain. Most of it was just a repeat but there was also something new thrown in. Focusing on that I found it to be some sort of frequency. Diving even deeper into this new info I find out that it's the Geth's communication frequency! This could prove useful as it seems all of the Geth have the same frequency meaning I could listen in on just about anything they relayed to each-other! This also gave me another idea.

After laying the Geth's body down onto the ground I open it's chest piece and start to connect the Geth's systems to my Omni-Tool. After absorbing tons of information from the two Geth's I was able to get a little bit of a handle on their tech. I couldn't replicate it but I knew how to hack into some of their systems now. Maybe if I did the same process with a higher ranking Geth I would get even better info? Food for thought.

As soon as I finished tapping into the fallen Geth's systems I started to send out a call for reinforcement's to a location close by. Not sure if there were any Geth's there but hopefully they would take the bait and leave the hanger. My bid worked somewhat as twenty Geth and one of the Colossus left to investigate leaving me with ten Geth grunts and a Colossus. Still not the best odds but not impossible.

Before I disconnected from the Geth I caught a transmission from that Saren guy I got some info on from the first Geth I killed. Said something about a dead guy called Nihlus and that he was leaving the planet. The remaining Geth were supposed to mop up here.

Stowing that info away for later I detach from the Geth and activate my knew stealth mode as I think I'll call it. Not original I know but what else can I call it? Anyway I then started to sneak my way towards the Colossus figuring I would take out the biggest threat first before dealing with the others. Plus it's body would provide decent cover.

Before long I was standing right under the things body in between its front legs. Pulling out a high explosive grenade in my left hand I ready my assault rifle in my right with it pointing into the Colossus' underbelly right at its weak-point indicated by my new sight ability.

Taking a deep breath to steady my nerves I activate the grenade and throw it at the biggest group comprised of three Geth while at the same time shooting into the Colossus shutting it down and making it fall over just as the grenade exploded, taking the trio of Geth with it. Instantly the remaining seven Geth turn and start to fire at me.

I duck behind the body of the Colossus as the shots start flying overhead. Occasionally I would pop up to fire off a couple of rounds and take down one of the enemy Geth. This went on for a good five minutes and in that time I had whittled the Geth's numbers down to two. I didn't finish them sooner due to the fact that my ability to pinpoint their weak points didn't work in the heat of battle apparently. Still aiming for the same spots as I did when I had used the ability before still seemed to work. Means I would need to memorize those certain points just for situations like these.

Now though my rifle was overheated and the two remaining Geth were closing in. Looks like I would need to use my knife and go close quarters.

So laying down my sniper and my assault rifle I hold my knife in a reverse grip and wait. I listen as the steps get closer and eventually they split off letting me know that they separated to go around both sides and pincer me.

Either way I went it would be a gamble on my part. If I went for either one the free one could shoot me in the back and without any armor I was basically fucked. Then I looked at a piece of metal that fell from the Colossus and got a crazy idea, well crazier than what I've come up with so far. Taking the piece of metal and ripping my remaining sleeve of my hoodie off I tie the piece to my back. I hoped this works like it did in Back to the future or else I could kiss my ass goodbye.

Readying my knife I look to either side waiting for the first glimpse of a Geth. Didn't have to wait long before the one on my right's weapon came into view. Quicker than I can remember ever moving before I reach out with my left hand, grabbing the top of the weapon and pushing down before driving my knife up and straight into the base of the Geth's headpiece. With a violent jerk I take it off entirely.

Before I could turn my attention to the remaining Geth I feel something hot hit my back. The force made me stagger a bit but at least I wasn't dead. Taking my knife I turn around and throw it hitting the last one dead center in the chest. This didn't kill it but it did give me enough time to close the distance and tackle the thing to the ground.

I quickly yank my blade from its chest and getting a face full of mechanical fluid. I didn't hesitate to then drive my blade home into the things skull ending it. Though my little intake of info didn't happen again which confused me. Maybe this thing didn't have any new info so I didn't need to absorb anything else. But that's just a guess as I don't particularly care either way as it hurts like a bitch when it does happen.

Standing up I feel the meta plate slide from my back and clank on the floor. Looking at the sheet I see it was partly melted from where it was hit and steaming but thankfully it did its job. Using the piece of my hoodie that had held it I clean my face of and then my blade before sheathing it. I so need a shower when I get the hell out of here.

After gathering the rest of my weapons I head up into the ship and can't help but whistle at the sleek looking interior. It was about the size of a small apartment on the inside with a small bathroom and towards the front there was a small tube containing a set of armor. Looking through my memories I realize it was a set of Medium Colossus armor! Looks like I won't be wearing my mangled clothes for much longer, but first I needed to get the hell off of this planet before more Geth show up.

Stepping up into the pilots seat I link up my Omni-Tool to the ship. That Saren guy apparently owned this ship as his name came up when I tried to activate the ship but a few tweaks and now this bad boy was all mine. If I could use an artificial being as a telephone then simply changing the name of the owner of a spaceship shouldn't be too hard right? Well that and the fact that the idiot left the thing's security systems off when he left.

With that settled I started up the ship and started to make a break for orbit. Though as I was leaving a flood of Geth forces burst into the hangar with all of them being lead by a single guy who I recognized as a Turian. Looking at me through the cockpit and I at him we held gazes. His full of anger and hate and mind of indifference. But just for the hell of it I gave him a shit eating grin and flipped him off.

As the distance between us grew though I saw something in his eyes that made me freeze. I felt something prodding my mind at that moment and on instinct prodded back. Though when I did this it felt as if I had stepped into a huge cavern but with my mind. Makes no sense I know but that's as close as I can get to describing it.

Then a loud mechanical voice then shouted out, **"YOU!"**

And like that link was broken and I found myself in space with the planet fading behind me. Checking the navigation I search for someplace to land. Scrolling through I find a planet that looked promising for a quick pit stop.

"Therum huh? Looks like I know where I'm going next." After typing in the coordinate's to the planet I set the ship on autopilot and head to the bathroom. After the fucked up day I had I needed one.

 **Well there's the next chapter everyone! Review and/or PM me. Until then, Nicranger out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry for the long wait on this update but things have been pretty busy for me for a while now. But instead of boring you with details I'll just get right on to the story!**

"Aaah that feels so fucking good!" I sigh out as the hot water washes away the grime on my body.

Now that I had a peaceful moment without the possibility of death happening at any second I took stock of my current situation. As far as I knew I was in either the future or an alternate reality. Though it didn't matter as either way I was pretty much on my own in unfamiliar territory.

It appears that this galaxy was run by something called the "Council" which was made up of the three primary races. They consisted of the Turians, some weird bug eyed people called Salarians, and the Asari who from what I know are a race made up entirely blue skinned female's. Sounded like some sci-fi nerds fantasy but who am I to judge evolution.

Other than those three there were a few others such as the Drell, Quarian's and Krogan's to name a few. None of this information helped me ease my thoughts though. Especially since humanity was seen as a lower race by some *cough* Turians *cough*.

As I finally exited the shower a few minutes later I sighed in resignation. It didn't matter if I liked my situation or not now since I was here for the time being and if I hoped to survive in this new world I needed to adapt to survive.

Hence I was heading to Therum. The planet had little life on it due to it's volcanic area's making it a perfect place to get myself together before heading into the more populated area's of the galaxy. Perhap's I could work as a mercenary? I'll figure it out later as right now I had to take stock of my gear.

Luckily Saren kept his ship well stocked with enough rations to last me a month. Plus he had a pretty impressive armory. He had two Breaker Line assault rifle's, three Geth pulse shotgun's that he probably got from his flunky's, two Cobra pistol's, a ton of various grenade's and a single HMWSR Master sniper rifle. The last one was only used by Spectre's but considering the guy who once owned this ship was a Spectre himself it made sense that he would have at least one weapon made for his ranking in his arsenal. Not to mention that the ship itself was armed with a few turret's and rockets as well.

After checking all of the weapons I put on my new Colossus armor and found it to be a pretty nice fit. Taking a seat in the pilot's chair once more I find out I am still a day or two away from Therum. Thinking about what I could maybe do to pass the time I start getting a transmission. It isn't to me per say but more of I was picking up on it through the Geth frequency that I had acquired on Eden Prime.

Being curious I start to type in some commands through my Omni-tool and play the transmission. The message only lasted maybe two or three minutes but that was enough to get the gist of what I had just intercepted.

That Saren guy had ordered some Geth troops and a Krogan to Therum in order to retrieve some Asari woman called Liara T'soni who was overseeing an archeological dig at a Prothean ruin. Why he wanted her I didn't know but every fiber of my being was saying to help her. So against my better judgement I decided to do just that even though it may seem very stupid to most including myself but I would never forgive myself for just walking away from someone who needed my help. Plus I want to see what an Asari really looks like up close.

I type in the coordinate's to Liara's exact location and go to a collapsible bed at the back of the ship to sleep. After all the shit I had been through in the last twenty four hours I earned it.

The last two days on my trip to Therum was pretty boring as I found myself just checking my new weapons and just learning about the galaxy I now lived in. This extranet shit had an insane amount of info. What caught my attention though was the newest bits of info added to the net which was of the newly made Spectre Jane Shepard who just so happened to be the same woman I met on Eden Prime.

Also it said that she was on a mission to bring in the traitor Saren. After reading just that bit I dove into Shepard's past and found myself impressed. She made Rambo look like a sissy with all of the shit she's gone through and done!

Currently I was checking my weapons once more when an alert from my ship informed me that I had reached my destination. Going to the cockpit I see something that greatly disturbers me. It is a Geth frigate, but it looked to be leaving at the moment.

Not taking any chances I make sure my ship's stealth systems are all on as I start to make my way planet side. I do a quick passover on the ruins where this Liara was supposed to be and grimace at what I am seeing. A few Geth troopers were attacking the scientist at the dig as a few Geth snipers and rocket troopers set out into the surrounding area to no doubt set up a perimeter. I even saw a Geth Prime setting up shop in front of the ruins.

I stopped my ship that I have still yet to name about a mile away from the dig site and set it in hover. Going to my armory I feel I would need to be ready for close quarters in those ruins but should keep my options in range open. So I grab a Cobra pistol and put it in the holster at my thigh, a Geth pulse shotgun that I set at my lower back and my new sniper rifle. As always my knife was at my side ready to be used at a moment notice.

Opening the hatch at the back I hop to the ground five feet down and land in a crouch while using the scope of my sniper to scan the area for any Geth. Seeing none I type in a few commands into my Omni-tool and send my ship away yet still keeping it close enough in case I needed some extra firepower.

Making my way across the landscape I constantly was checking for any Geth while also deploying my new stealth mode. I had practiced my powers, which I now knew were called biotics, on the way here and had learned that a few of the things I could do were not considered normal in a biotic's abilities. I didn't care though cause in my opinion that just made these powers even more amazing.

In no time at all I had made it to the ridge overlooking the ruins and saw that the Geth Prime was still there but so were about five Geth troopers. There wasn't anymore Geth from what I could see but that didn't mean there wouldn't be more on the way soon so I had to make this quick and find the good doctor before these metal heads did.

Taking aim with my sniper I set my sights on the Geth Prime as information once more starts to fly across my vision rapidly. I tensed a bit when I saw just how tough this bastard was. Even with my being able to see the shields weak points from what I could see it would still take two shots to take down. One to break the shield and another to kill it. I would need to be quick on the trigger with this one.

Breathing in to steady myself I take aim on the Prime and fire two shots in rapid succession. Satisfaction is all I feel as I see the bastard go down falling right on top of two of the Geth troopers. The remaining three turn towards my direction but by that time I had already acquired my next target and one of the Geth troopers go down spraying white fluid everywhere.

The remaining two Geth leap behind cover making me unable to get them. Yet this also gives my the opportunity to close the distance. Putting away my sniper I bring out my shotgun and jump off of the ridge in freefall. I wait until I am about a few meters from the ground before using my biotic's to propel myself forward in the direction of the concealed Geth.

As I flew forward one of the Geth stepped out of cover right in my path making me plow into the synthetic soldier sending both of us to the ground with me on top. Not wasting a second I ram my shotgun into its flashlight-like head and promptly blow it to bits while at the same time drawing my knife and throwing it into the second Geth pinning it into the bastards head.

I hold my position over the dead Geth under me and with my arm still extended from throwing the knife in surprise.

"That... was fucking AWESOME!" I shout to myself. How could I not!? I just took down two Geth in under five fucking seconds like a complete badass! Too bad there was no one around to see that cause that would have totally made my day right there.

Walking over towards the Geth with my knife in it's head I grip the handle feeling another rush of info. What I got was a visual of what Liara T'soni, who actually looks amazing, along with some more info on the Geth troops here and their mission. Turns out Liara's mother Benezia works for Saren and wants her daughter to join her willingly or not.

Also there seemed to be a Geth dropship in the area ready to deal out some reinforcements at a moments notice. I guess I managed to take out the opposition before they managed to call for it which was lucky for me. Still it would be best to make sure that thing is out of the picture. So typing in the dropships coordinate's to my own ship I send it off to destroy it and prevent anymore Geth from showing up.

Shaking off the mild headache I sheath my knife and make my way into the ruins with my stealth mode active. I ran into a couple of Geth patrol's and a few dead scientist but nothing I couldn't handle. Eventually I came across a sort of elevator that I didn't wholly trust but had to go down anyway.

It eventually lead me to what seemed to be a cell block. It was here I found who I was looking for along with a Krogan, a Geth sniper, two shock troopers and a rocket trooper. Oh and the Asari in question was behind a barrier and hovering inside another barrier. I move closer to see what they are talking about.

"Come on out now T'soni and I may just spare some of your colleagues." Said the Krogan.

"Like I would trust you! You've already killed everyone else in the facility! Now why are you here and why are there Geth here as well!?" Demanded Liara only her tone held some fear.

"Just come with us and we'll tell you."

"Never!" Liara said defiantly making the Krogan leader growl in anger.

Seems like that conversation is over with now time for me to make my move. Creeping up to the closest Geth which just so happened to be the Rocket Geth I draw my knife and quickly plunge it into the back of the things head. I gently lower the body to the ground so as not to make a sound. I then pick up the rocket launcher and aim it towards the Geth sniper who was also standing next to one of the shock troopers.

I fire the rocket instantly destroying both Geth troops and surprising the others in the room. Using this I rush the last Geth shock trooper and using my shotgun blow its head from its shoulders before turning to face the Krogan. Said Krogan had gotten over his shock quickly and now I found myself be shoulder checked across the room. Thankfully my armor lessened the damage immensely or I'm sure I would of had my chest crushed into dust.

Getting up I realize I had dropped my shotgun and drew my pistol pointing it at the Krogan who had his own shotgun out and was glaring at me.

"Who are you!? Saren told me Shepard and her team wouldn't be here yet!" He demanded while I smiled behind my helmet.

"Who said I was with her? At the moment I'm a one man show and as far as I can tell Saren is nothing but a cocky asshole. So how about you leave before I turn you into another corpse to rot here aliong with all of the others you murdered." I say with a bit of anger seeping into my tone at the last part.

The Krogan's response was to laugh at me and start shooting his shotgun. Diving to the side I open fire with my pistol which makes him dive into cover as I do the same. Peeking from behind cover I quickly dive back to avoid a near pointblank shotgun blast to the face. That doesn't stop the Krogan from then grabbing my shoulder and tossing me like a ragdoll. I land infront of the barrier holding Liara as she looks at me with fear and a slight bit of hope.

I feel the bastards heavy steps as he charges at me and thinking quickly I flare my biotics and my right hand become's engulfed in the usual green glow making Liara gasp in surprise. As the Krogan closed the distance I waited until he was but a few feet behind me before whipping around and unleashing a wave of biotic power sending him off of his feet and sailing into the opposite wall.

Quickly bringing up my knife I use a biotic charged leap. The Krogan only has time to look up in surprise as I bring my blade down impaling it into his skull to the hilt making the end protrude from the bottom of his jaw and going cleanly through the plate on his head.

I watch as his eyes start to roll up into his head as the glowing green markings on my blade start to show as well as the ones on my arm that can even be seen through my armor. The usual green glow though starts to change instead becoming a golden shade and I feel another rush of information like from the Geth but this one is different.

Instead of just gaining a bunch of statistical data and crap I actually _feel_ the Krogan's memories as if they were my own. Every experience, every battle, everything he had ever felt and/or done became my own. Especially the reason why he was doing what he was.

Saren had somehow developed a cure for the Genophage that is slowly destroying the Krogan race. So basically that asshole is bribing the Krogan's into joining him for a chance to save their species from a slow death. Now I really want to kill that bastard.

I was broken from my thoughts though by a slight cough from the one I originally came here to save. Looking at Liara we both stare at each other for a few seconds before Liara breaks the silence.

"So are you going to get me out of here anytime soon?"

 **Well there's the next chapter guys. Again sorry for the long wait. Review and/or PM me. Until then, Nicranger out!**


	4. Chapter 4

I sat there staring at the Asarii women for a moment with a deadpan expression on my face silently asking if she really just asked me that question.

After all the shit I just went through to save her blue, and from where I was sitting pretty damn decent looking, ass all she has to say is 'can you get me out of here'! Even a simple 'are you okay' would have sufficed!

"Okay I just fought a small force of Geth and a Krogan just to get to you so I think I earned myself a little breather before I start trying to figure out how to get you out of your bubble." I say as I start to pull myself to my feet.

Liara for her part at least had the decency to look embarrassed. I used this time to got through the memories I had gained from the giant lizard and was a bit disturbed by what I saw. What I saw was a giant ship called Soverign that resembled a giant squid from my point of view, but as I was looking through those particular memories I felt another presence. Like a director telling an actor what to do and them following it. A weird feeling that's for sure and pretty creepy if I had to admit.

Shaking those thoughts from my mind I realize that most of the info this guy had was useless to me and just ignore it. Turning back to Liara I walk over to stand in front of the force field and look it over for anything I could use to maybe disable it. No such luck on my part.

"This is a Proethean security device. your going to need to find an alternate way around if you want to get me out of here." Said Liara after apparently seeing my problem.

Okay now I was getting frustrated. I did all of that shit just to find her and now I have to go running off again cause little miss 'expert' got caught in a trap made by the people she was an expert on. Fan-fucking-tastic! In my frustration I swung at the barrier with my knife and to my and Liara's surprise my blade cut right into it leaving a slight gap where it cut before coming back together.

Liara and I looked at each-other before looking back at my blade in shock. I knew my blade had changed drastically but this was on a whole other level! First it let's me basically read mind both mechanical and organic and now it's able to cut through ancient force fields as if they weren't there? Alright now I need to find out who screwed with my knife and either punch them in the face for messing with my shit or thank them for the awesome upgrade's.

"Wha? How? How did you do that!?" Yelled Liara in shock.

Shrugging in response I bring my blade back to the force field and watch in fascination as my blade becomes coated in a familiar green energy. When the blade makes contact it passes right through up to the hilt. Seeing this I start to cut my way through the blue energy field watching as the green energy from my blade spreads throughout the field until the once blue field becomes green.

Seeing this I take my blade out and instead reach my hand out to touch the field. Liara tried to tell me not to do it but I did it anyway and when my hand made contact it passed right through like my blade. Pulling my hand back I look at it to make sure there weren't any side effects to what I did but my hand was completely fine.

So taking a leap of faith I steel my nerves and walk right through the field. It felt sortof like walking through water only with a tingling feeling mixed in. Not nearly as bad as I thought it would be. When I was finally in the room I looked up at Liara and couldn't help but laugh a little at her shocked expression. It was just that priceless.

"Just _who_ and _what_ are you?" Breathed out Liara as my laughter died down.

"Well last time I checked I was human. Though with all the weird shit happening to me lately I'm not so sure anymore." I mumbled the last part to myself. Cause where I came from things that I had done only happened in comic books or in movies. So what changed?

Pushing those thoughts aside I saw what looked like some kind of control panel and walked over to it. As soon as my hand touched the surface a familiar line of coding came across my vision as I saw exactly what this console was made to control and quickly found the controls to the barriers that Liara had activated. So with a bit of typing I managed to deactivate the shields and watched Liara fall to the ground on her but.

I was about to step away from the console until something caught my eye. It was a 'secure' area not too far from where Liara and I currently were and according to the info I was getting it was still labeled as 'inactive' so maybe this part hadn't been explored yet? I knew that getting out of here should have been my top priority but my curiosity would not accept it.

So after copying the map of the ruins and turning off the console I made my way to Liara who was looking at me curiously.

"What were you looking at over there?"

"Well apparently there is an unexplored section of the ruins just down that way and I thought we should check out before we get out of here." I say gesturing towards the direction of the unexplored area.

"But shouldn't we leave before more Geth arrive?" Asked Liara though I could see even she was interested in the prospect of discovering new Proethean secrets.

"Oh come on Liara where's your sense of adventure! Plus if any Geth show up I'll deal with them." I said with a grin as I began to walk down the hall with Liara following shortly after.

The walk was silent as I focused on following the map on my Omni-Tool while occasionally glancing back at Liara who was nervously looking around probably expecting something to jump out and attack us at any moment. I took a moment to look over her figure and I had to say she put supermodels to shame with her figure. Good thing I wasn't a xenophobic or it would seriously ruin the experience. Shaking my head of those thoughts I focus back on the map until we come across a dead end with no doors or anything to indicate a door.

"I guess your map was wrong." Said Liara sounding a bit disappointed.

I was about to agree with her until I noticed a familiar green glow. Looking at the sheathe for my knife I see the glow was coming from there. Drawing my knife I see it glowing brightly enough to be near the point of blinding and wonder why it was acting like this. Moving the blade away from my face because of how bright it was. Liara took that moment to step up and grab my wrist so she could take a look at the blade herself. Judging by the look on her face she was surprised by what she saw.

"Where did you get this? This knife is riddled with Proethean ruins and even seems to be made of Proethean technology!" She said in surprise before looking up at me with a gaze that demanded answers.

"I've had this blade for a very long time but believe it or not it didn't look like this before and just somehow.. changed." I said with a shrug as I didn't know how else to explain it to her. Really how do you explain coming from the past and/or a different dimension and your knife turning into a piece of ancient alien tech huh?

It was then I noticed something, when I moved my blade towards the end of the hall the wall would faintly glow with symbols like the ones on my blade. Curiously I moved forward while Liara let go of my arm. Now I was standing in front of the wall at the end of the hallway and by blade was glowing brighter than ever but the wall was also glowing with the same symbols. Following said symbols I found them all centered around one point where a much larger symbol was set.

Wondering what the symbol meant I reach forward and place my hand on it. Immediately it feels like a static shock runs through my system making me pull my hand away. Looking at my hand I see nothing wrong with it save for the slight numbness I felt. Liara then ran up to me after seeing my reaction.

"Are you alright!?" She said as she took my hand and started to examine it herself.

I was about to respond until a rumbling sensation drew my attention back to the wall. The symbol I had touched, which was originally green, now glowed blue and from it spread a vertical line that travelled to the ceiling and the floor. The rumbling got slightly more violent as from those lines and through the symbol the wall began to separate into the sides revealing a dark room behind it.

As soon as the walls had completely moved the dark room was lit to show a sterile white room. Looking at Liara I couldn't help the smug smile that spread across my face.

"What was that about my map being wrong?" I ask.

Liara just gives a huff and crosses her arms as a light purple blush spreads on her cheeks which makes me laugh a little. Putting a hand on her shoulder she turns to look at me curiously.

"I was just messing with ya Liara. Now come on, lets check out our new discovery." Said Wraith as he walked into the room.

Liara hesitated a moment before following me inside. As soon as we were both in the room the door quickly closed and on instinct I drew my shotgun. A few seconds later the floor opened up in front of us and random equipment that I couldn't even begin to understand what they were for began to come up out of the floor. The last two things that came up though caught my attention as one looked like some kind of dentist chair and the other was some kind of large casket. I turned to ask Liara if she knew what any of this stuff was since she was supposedly an expert on this crap but the awed look in her eyes let me know that she apparently was lost in her own little world.

Walking up to the chair I check it for anything unusual but after finding nothing I sit myself on it and despite it looking all stiff and crap it was actually quite comfortable. All of a sudden the chair begins to hum and before I can jump off a visor falls down in front of my eyes as I felt some type of restraints fall around my wrists and ankle's.

"What the hell!?" I yelled as I struggled against the restraints.

I didn't get to struggle long as the visor in front of my eyes begins to show a string of symbols. Though as these passed by more and more I started to understand them more and more. Before when I saw these symbols I could only vaguely read them but now it was almost as if I had been reading them my whole life.

Reading through these symbols I see something designated as project 'Vanguard'. Wanting to know more about it I feel a tug in my mind and instantly al the random info I was looking at before disappeared to focus solely on the project. Guess this thing responds to my thoughts... awesome.

Reading through the project I learn that this was the Proethean's attempt at creating a better soldier to combat the 'Reapers', a synthetic race bent on galactic wide genocide every 50,000 years or so. Though judging by the fact they aren't around anymore I figure they failed and were wiped out by the Reapers. The project though was never seen through as by the time the finished it was already too late. I then found a video message and decided to play it. What I assumed to be a Proethean appeared wearing sterile white armor and bearing a grim look on his or hers face.

 _'If you are seeing this then we have lost and the Reaper's have completed their cycle. What you now see is probably just a husk of what our Empire once was but for you to have found this place means you must have a connection to our great Empire no matter how small. By now you have no doubt seen project Vanguard and what it is capable of. It was our last resort against the Reaper's but we failed to put it into effect. But now that you have found this there may be hope yet for your cycle to end the Reaper threat. Succeed where we have failed and end the Reaper threat once and for all.'_

After that the message ended and I was left with a lot of questions but very few answers. Still if what the alien guy said was true than the Reaper's are gonna be coming and if the galaxy hoped to survive then they're gonna need all the help they can get. But should I really be getting involved to possibly fight a war that wasn't mine?

As I pondered this I kept looking at project Vanguard debating on whether I should go through with it or not. If I did this the galaxy may have a fighting chance but then it may cause problems for me down the road. But if I didn't do this then the galaxy could be well on its way to extinction like who knows how many times before. Suddenly I felt a hand on lay on top of my own and looking at the source I see Liara looking at me worriedly.

Looking at her I knew I couldn't leave her to die because of a bunch of bolt brains. I may have only known her for a short time but she had pretty much grown on me and she did make good company. Usually people couldn't be in my presence for more than a minute before getting fed up with me and walking off yet she stayed which made me kind of happy that someone was willing to put up with me. So as I looked at project Vanguard I made my decision and activated the procedure.

Liara had to jump back as a bunch of tools sprouted from the chair. These tools began doing all sorts of things ranging from scanning to checking my teeth. When they had finished the tools moved back as four pairs of needle's came forward and positioned themselves at my thigh's, shoulders, and on either side of my torso and neck. The needles themselves were filled with some grey substance that seemed to be moving. I didn't get to dwell on what I saw too long as the needle's then plunged into their respective areas all at once making me flinch at the pinching sensation that followed. Let it be known I fucking hate needle's!

I could feel the contents of the needle's flow into my veins but it wasn't as unpleasant as I thought it would be. I spoke too soon as my inside's started to burn as if someone had taken a hot iron to them. I thrashed in my seat as the pain only seemed to intensify. I barely registered Liara as she ran to my side and was yelling frantically trying to figure out what was wrong with me. It felt like hours before the pain began to subside but it was in reality only a few minutes. If they were so advanced why the fuck didn't they give me some goddamned pain killers beforehand! Advanced species my ass!

 ** _'Nanobot injection complete. Subject health: green. Proceeding to Biotic enhancement phase.'_** Spoke a mechanical voice. I wanted to tell it to fuck off but was still a little winded from my last little experience.

A few seconds later the restraints that held me to the chair released but before I could entertain the thought of getting up I was lifted up in a biotic field much like Liara was but I was held in a spread eagle position. I could hear something moving behind me but couldn't see anything. Before I knew it the top part of my armor as well as the undershirt I had was torn away and tossed to the side. I was about to demand what had happened until I felt something metal and cold touching along my spine stopping at my tail bone and the base of my skull. With my chest armor torn away though I was able to get a good look at my torso and was surprised by what I saw. Now I was pretty fit before but now I looked better than ever! My muscles were more defined and though they weren't bulging like a bodybuilders they were very compact and with every move I made they flexed.

"Wait a second what are yo-" I began before I felt a sharp pain as multiple sharp objects plunged into my spine and base of my skull. It wasn't as painful as the nanobot injection but damn was it a close second! Thankfully this pain didn't last more than a few seconds before fading away. After that I was gently lowered back into the chair. When my back touched the chair I noticed that along my spine I felt metal but it wasn't uncomfortable, in fact it felt like it was a part of me.

 ** _'Biotic enhancements installed. Physical enhancements complete. Procedure_ complete.'** Stated that same annoying mechanical voice. I was thankful though that the 'procedure' was over.

As I stood up Liara was immediately at my side.

"Oh my Goddess are you alright!? What happened!?" She asked as she helped me stand as I felt a little dizzy.

"You know, just taking a procedure to make the Proethean version of a supersoldier. No biggy. But soon we're gonna have to talk about some things I learned from all of this." I said as I regained my bearings and managed to stand on my own.

It was then that the giant casket that I had seen before opened to reveal something that made my jaw drop. It was a set of armor, but unlike any set I had learned about over the Extranet. First off this armor was a shining silver and was designed almost like an ancient Spartans armor as the chest piece was sculpted to look like it had abs. The helmet though reminded me more of a knight as it was completely for the face save for the horizontal slit across where the eyes would be. On the sides of the helmet two sharp 'fins' could be seen. What caught my attention though was on the right shoulder piece that extended up farther than the left had symbols engraved into it that I could read which meant Vanguard. All in all this armor was as badass as it got.

"Wow now that is a sweet set of armor. I'm gonna try it on." I said as I moved forward to put it on. Thankfully the thing had a black bodysuit to go with it as the one I had before was basically ruined.

I was just in the process of pulling down the bottom half of my bodysuit since I had already removed my lower armor when I remembered Liara was still with me. Turning towards her I see her staring with a heavy purple blush on her face. When she caught me staring at her she immediately turned around.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" She apologized frantically which made me laugh a bit at her shy behavior.

I finished putting on my new bodysuit and began with the armor. The armor was interesting to put on as all I needed to do was place the armor piece where it was supposed to go and it would automatically attach itself and adjust to me so that it had a snug fit. The helmet by far was my favorite as when I put it on the visor lit up with a hud that displayed my triple layered kinetic shields as well as a full body visual that showed all of my health stats. If that wasn't enough when I looked at Liara a targeting reticle appeared and focused on her displaying her own vitals along with her kinetic shielding strength. It was also pretty neat when the face mask pulled upwards on a thought like what Iron Man's face mask does.

Looking at a Liara I say with a smile as I pick up my weapon, "well doc lets get a move on. We got some Geth to kill."

 **Next chapter enough said. Review and/or PM me. Until then, Nicranger out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Going back through the ruins was a lot easier than I thought it would be. For one no Geth attacked us whatsoever which I found kind of odd cause usually the bastards would be everywhere no matter where I went. Especially since I now had Liara with me which was their main target for this mission. So I was understandably a bit on edge.

While going through the ruins though I took the time to get acquainted with my new gear and I gotta say the Prothean's knew what the hell they were doing when they made this shit. The armor was extremely light and fit me almost like a second skin, the helmet also helped in pointing out places of interest among having a small radar that from what I could tell spread out a good eighty meters in all directions.

Finally something happened when Liara and I were getting closer to the exit four signals showed up on his radar heading our way. Instantly I stopped us as I continued to watch the signals get closer to where Liara and I were.

"We have company Li. Take this and stay back." I said as I handed her my pistol while drawing my shotgun.

Seconds ticked by as I watched the signals getting closer and even heard the footsteps. Then as soon as I saw the barrel of an assault rifle coming around the corner I lashed out knocking the weapon away with one hand while pointing my shotgun in the face of the lead newcomer, but before I could shoot I stopped as I saw who that newcomer was.

"Well Shepard we meet again." I said as I stared down at Commander Shepard while I assume she was glaring at me through the mask of her N7 armor.

I took a quick look behind her to see who she had brought with her and saw an unusual sight. She had brought a turian, a krogan and that bastard Alenko who nearly shot my head off back on Eden Prime.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" Demanded Shepard as her squad mates brought up and trained their rifles on me. Thankfully Liara hadn't shown herself yet.

"Oh I'm just picking up a friend. As for who I am allow me to refresh your memory... I was the guy your boyfriend nearly shot in the head after I saved your sorry asses. That ring a bell?" I said smugly. Yeah I still hadn't gotten over the fact she was a total bitch at our first meeting.

She was quiet for a second before she finally gasped loudly enough to be heard by everyone.

"YOU!? How did you make it off of Eden Prime? And _what_ are you wearing?" She asked.

"Uh Shepard, care to fill us in a little on how you know this guy?" Asked the Turian as he kept his sniper trained on me.

"Kaiden and I met him on Eden Prime. He took out a Geth squad that was about to flank us. His name's Nick Ashden and I am still wondering why exactly he is here and how he got here to begin with." Stated Shepard as I could practically feel the glare she was sending me through her helmet.

By this point I let her go and lowered my shotgun but still kept it at the ready just in case. The turian and Alenko upon word from Shepard brought down their own weapons while the krogan took a little bit to coax but eventually he brought his own shotgun down.

"As I said before Shepard I am simply here picking up a friend. And you forgot to mention the part where you threatened to have Kaiden blow my brains out even though I saved your sorry asses. As for how I got here that is none of your business. The real question is why are _you_ here? On assignment from the Council I assume?" I asked casually but I made sure to put a little bit of mocking in my tone just to get on the woman's nerves.

"If you must know we're here to pick up a special VIP. Though finding a bunch of destroyed Geth along the way was unexpected." She muttered the last part but I still heard. Oh now this is gonna be fun to see.

"Oh them? Yeah that was my doing, took down a krogan here to who seemed to be leading this little operation." I stated as if it was no big deal. Making her and the others stare at me in shock.

"What!? You mean to tell me all the dead Geth we've been seeing, including the Geth Prime right outside these ruins, was because of you?!" Asked the turian in a disbelieving way.

"You make it sound as if it was a tough thing to do? It actually wasn't all that hard now that I think about it." I answered nonchalantly which drew a booming laugh from the krogan.

"Hahaha! I'm starting to like this guy Shepard! He seems to enjoy battle almost as much as I do!"

"Cool it Wrex, and Garrus don't make his ego bigger than it already is. Now if you excuse us we must be finding who we came here for." Growled Shepard obviously not liking where this conversation was going. But I still had one question for her.

"So who did you come here for anyway? Maybe I've seen them?" I asked innocently but inside I was praying it wasn't who I thought it was.

"An asari named Liara T'soni. The Council and I have some questions for her about her mother Matriach Benenzia and her affiliation with Saren and the Geth." Answered Alenko before Shepard could answer. Instantly I was on guard. I didn't trust the Council especially that turian bastard who was a blatant racist against humans.

Before I could deny seeing her at all Liara stepped out and exclaimed in shock, "what!? But I haven't spoken to Benenzia in years!"

If it wouldn't look so stupid I would have face palmed as soon as Liara finished. Great job in giving yourself away to people who probably want to arrest you cause your mother sided with another racist turian leading an army of terminator rejects.

"Mrs T'soni I'm afraid you have to come with us." Said Shepard as she tried to move past me but instantly stepped back when my shotgun was in her face once more prompting the other members of her team to bear arms at me once more.

"She isn't going anywhere without me Shepard." I stated coldly.

"The Council has ordered me to-" started Shepard but I cut her off quickly.

"Fuck the Council! You think I give a flying rats ass what they want? Their nothing but a collection of idiots who only made you a Spectre to save face! Just about everyone knows what happened back on the Citadel with you and the Council. You made them look like complete idiots so they made you a Spectre so to ease the tension but lets face facts that the only way they will ever see humanity as an equal party is if you have to save their sorry asses and even then it will be half assed. You work for an arrogant and corrupt government Shepard and I will be damned before I bend knee to what those pricks want. So if you want Liara either I come with or humanities first Spectre gets an extreme face lift." I said taking all of them by surprise by my little spiel. Yeah I may not know the Council personally but just reading about them was enough in my opinion. They were a bunch of arrogant politicians with their heads so far up their asses it's amazing that they can still breath and not choke on their own shit.

It was tense for a few minutes as neither me or Shepard's party budged or so much as twitched. Then with an annoyed sigh Shepard finally relented and her team lowered their weapons.

"Fine you can come with as long as you don't cause any trouble." She said but I didn't care as I felt quite proud of myself for making the 'great Commander Shepard' cave to my demands. Oh this was one for the history books that's for sure.

"Great! Now lets get a move on shall we?" I say as Liara walks up beside me now that there was no danger of being shot present at the moment.

Liara and I followed at the back of the group not saying a word but I did notice Liara walking closer to me than before. I didn't mind but I was curious as she looked to be deep in thought as I even saw her face turn a bit purple at times before she apparently got control of her blushing. Wonder what she's thinking about? We were about halfway out when the entire structure shook and a faint rumbling could be heard in the distance.

"Uh what the hell was that?" Asked Kaiden as Liara's eyes widened in realization.

"These ruins are very unstable! I think the structure is going to collapse!" She exclaimed grabbing all of our attentions.

"Then lets get the hell out of here before _we_ become fossils!" I exclaimed as everyone took off at a run for the exit with Shepard calling in the Normandy along the way.

Eventually though we were outside and waiting for the Normandy to pick us up. It was then I remembered my own ship and that I wasn't leaving my baby behind.

"Hold up a sec!" I say to the others as I activate my Omni-Tool and just a few seconds later my ship comes in making the others gape at my ship.

"How did you get that!? That's an experimental turian stealth ship!" Exclaimed Garrus as he turned to look at me with a suspicious gaze to which I just shrugged at.

"Its how I got off of Eden Prime. This ship used to be Saren's but not anymore, the bastard was stupid enough to leave the thing completely unlocked with no security whatsoever and I just made some changes to make it my own. It was also how I found out that the Geth were going after Liara as the ship is still able to intercept Geth transmissions and I managed to do just that. Now can we get my ship into yours and we can get out of here?" I say without care.

The others still looked at me like I had grown a second head but I ignored it in favor of watching Shepards ship descending down. It was a pretty sweet looking ship I had to admit but I still liked mine better. So after sending my ship a few quick instructions it was docked in the Normandy's hangar and now here I was with Liara on the best ship in the Alliance. All in a matter of minutes if I may add and with no causalities as the ruins collapsed and were consumed by lava.

Liara was talking to Shepard a bit but I wasn't really paying attention as my helmet started scanning everything about the Normandy from its capabilities to what can be improved upon and everything in between. By the time it was finished I was pretty sure I knew more about this thing than the guys who actually made it!

I was broken from these thoughts though when I felt a sharp nudge in my side and turned to see Shepard and I were alone. The human Spectre than nodded with her head in a way that said she wanted me to follow her so I did but not before taking off my helmet and holding it under my arm.

The worst part about the trip had to be the damned elevator. It was slower than snail shit! I mean with all the futuristic shit they have you would think they could at least make an elevator that gets you where you need to go in a timely manner or at least make some damned stairs!

When that hell had ended Shepard led me to what I figured was the communications room and it made me wonder what the hell she was up to. That question was soon answered when three familiar fuckheads appeared via holograms. Yeah it was the damn Council.

I tried to ignore the report Shepard was giving them but when they started spouting shit about how Shepard let the ruins be destroyed and Liara being a threat I snapped especially since it was all coming from Sparatus the turian asshole who is plainly racist against humans yet no one calls him out on it. Until I came along that is.

"Oh shut the fuck up you pitiful excuse for varren shit!" I yelled out drawing all eyes to me and getting a nasty glare from the turian Councilor.

 _ **"And who might you be?"**_ He asked almost snidely. Oh so that's how its gonna be fucker? Alright then, game on.

"Who me? I'm just the guy who saved Liara's ass from the Geth and a krogan working for your boy Saren. You know the one that attacked a human colony but you disregarded because there was no 'sufficient evidence' when you and I both know damn well he was guilty! There was an eye witness and because he was a human you disregarded it. And as for the ruins those collapsed on their own like most old things tend to do. So why don't you go suck off your Primarch as that seems to be the only thing your good for!" I exclaimed and I nearly laughed at the gapping expressions the Council and Shepard were sporting. What I didn't tell them was that before I began my whole chewing out I had turned on the Normandy's intercom system with my Omni-Tool so everyone on the ship could hear what I have to say.

 ** _"How dare you, you lower life-form! Do you know who I am!?"_** Raged Sparatus as he glared at me with unbridled fury. I for the most part just smiled.

"I'm sorry, but you mistake me for someone who gives a fuck. And lower life-form? That's the best insult you got you overgrown woodpecker? I bet your still butt hurt at the fact that humanity put up a bigger fight than you expected during the first contact war and all because of a bunch of dumbasses from your military that had an itchy trigger finger. So if you want to be mad at anyone be mad at your own stupidity and that of every single turian who thinks they're better than everyone else cause as far as I'm concerned you bleed and die just like everything else so you must not be as great as you think you are. Later's!" I say happily and mockingly before doing an about face and walking out of the comm room before anyone else could respond.

Oh it was good day to be me. I may have made an enemy out of Sparatus and a lot of turians most likely but I don't give a shit. Someone needed to set those fuckers straight and I was the ballsy fucker to do it. And that is something I will never regret doing for as long as I live.

"Now let's get this shit on the extranet." I say as I use my Omni-tool to hack into the Normandy's camera's and the recordings of what had just transpired. Oh now this was going to be good.

 **Next chapter, enough said. Review and/or Pm me. Until then, Nicranger out!**


End file.
